Hulk Vol 2 49
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Hydra * Genetically engineered hydra * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Ancient Greece The demi-god known as Hercules is defending the city of Lerna from a Hydra. Observing this battle are Ikaris and Phastos of the Eternals. They are concerned that a god is among mortals, as not all of them are as altruistic as Hercules. They decide to continue to observe the situation and intervene as necessary. The Present The Red Hulk, Machine Man and Annie are on the island of Kavai trying to contain a Hydra-like sea creature created by Zero/One. After scanning the creature, X-51 determines that the best way to stop it is to destroy the processor in its core. To do that, he locates an active volcano and tells the Red Hulk to toss the monstrosity into it. While X-51 and the Red Hulk work together to destroy the monster, Annie tries to get a crowd of people to safety. When they refuse to listen, she is surprised when another woman on the scene manages to convince them to go. The woman is Sersi of the Eternals, although they are unaware of this. As she learns what happened, Sersi telepathically relays this back to Ikaris. Although Sersi thinks they have good intentions, Ikaris is wary of trusting them. Ikaris then presents this information to his fellow Eternals in Olympia. They begin to question what to do next. Their leader, Zuras reminds them that they while they know how to deal with their enemies the Deviants, they are still deciding on how to handle humanity. They wonder if they should leave them be, defend them, or rule over them. While some think they should form the Uni-Mind, Thena points out that it only leads to the Eternals leaving for the stars, to ultimately come home because they miss their world. Druig believes they should claim their stake of the planet Earth and stop feeling guilty of their superior power. Ikaris speaks up at this point to state that their decision is if their power is still the greatest. This leads to protests as it is blasphemy and protests about their contributions to Earth. Makkari then steps in, pointing out how many of the Eternals live in seclusion from the outside world and have done little in the last 2000 years. That's when Zuras interjects, pointing out that other gods have become more involved with humanity, namely the Olympians and Asgardians. He then points out how humanity in the last century has had individuals who have been gifted with powers beyond that of mortals. With the few so more did appaer, pointing out the number of mutants and Hulks there are on the Earth now. Suddenly, the discussion is interrupted when Ikaris hears Sersi screams. He demands a portal be opened so he can come to her aid. Back on Kavai, the Red Hulk's senses detect that Sersi is not a human being and demands answers from her. She quickly explains that she is trying to prove to her people that humanity can be heroic. This causes the Red Hulk to stand down, but it is too late as Ikaris appears on the scene and strikes the Red Hulk wish such a blow that he is knocked into the nearby volcano. When Machine Man attempts to rescue his ally, Ikaris blasts him with a bolt of cosmic energy. Before Sersi can explain what is going on, the Red Hulk recovers and throws a massive rock at Ikaris, bowling him over. The two come to blows with such force it begins disrupting the magma field putting Sersi, X-51 and Annie at risk from the hot magma. Suddenly, the Red Hulk bursts free, but Ikaris is not far behind him. Instead of resuming his attack, Ikaris smashes into the ground to divert the magma flow harmlessly into the ocean. When the Red Hulk asks why he did that, Ikaris explains that he protects innocents and does not destroy their homes, like Earth's heroes. Sersi tries to convince Ikaris that this was all a big misunderstanding, and they begin to argue. That's when Zuras contacts them and tells them to Olympia to discuss things further. As they teleport away, Annie fears that the Red Hulk's temper made them an enemy they didn't really need. Back at Olympia, Zuras is unimpressed with those the humans choose as their champions. He is furious that Earth's heroes have no qualms touting their powers even though they are a powerful minority like the Eternals. Zuras tells his people that whatever he decides from this point on he expects absolute loyalty from the others. | Solicit = • Red Hulk Versus The Eternals! • Guest Appearance From Hercules! • Has Red Hulk Set In Motion The End Of The World??? | Notes = Continuity Notes * Zuras recounts the origins of the Eternals and Deviants, this was all explained in . * Thena mentions that when the Eternals form the Uni-Mind they usually decide to leave Earth for the stars only to come back to Earth when they miss their home. This is a reference to the events of - . The ultimately returned in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronologies of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}